Young Ones Mob
The Young Ones was founed by two Avatar females and two Drie Doring males in 1995. Morgause took dominance and the group grew quickly. Young One females formed the Whiskers in 1998 and Frisky in 1999. In 2004 a group of Young Ones males met up with Gattaca females and formed the famous Commandos Mob. After the lost of long-term dominant male Keros, an Elveera male Sprite too dominance till his departure after Morgause's death in early 2004. Dominance changed from Veda to Asterix and two new males joined the group with Alexander taking dominance. Asterix was not very productive, but she was good at evicting her rivals, and the group dwindled in size. Alexander recovered from a snake bite but eventually died along with Asterix in late 2007. The Young Ones fell low in numbers to just two habiucated females and four wild males led by Lotte. The group recovered in size but the wild males left the group allowing a Frisky male named Allegro to join the group. Lotte held domincne for two years before her death and her sister Scrutney Gippo took dominance. Young Ones blood runs strong in many of the groups today with many Young Ones taking dominance in other group. Dominant Pair The Young Ones were started and the position of dominant female was taken by Morgause who was dominant for 8 years making her one of the most successful dominants in the Kalahari. Male dominance was taken by Keros who was from the Drie Doring group. Morgause died and her daughter Veda took over as dominant female, but soon she died. After Veda died and her older half sister Asxterix took dominance. A Vivian male, Alexander, took dominant male position Asxterix. Asterix was not very productive and the group dwindled in numbers. They stayed the dominant pair for a few years. Asterix died and her daughter Lotte took over as dominant female of the group. Then Alexander died and some wild male egirated into the group when numbers were low and kicked out all the males. Lotte took the dominant female position and VYM140 took male dominance however he soon died and all the other wild males had left the group. Then Frisky male Allegro joined the group and took dominance. In later 2010 Lottle was predated and her sister Scrutney Gippo assumed dominance with Allegro. AfterAllegro was lost, Lotte's son Isaac established dominance. Scrutney Gippo died in December 2012 so her eldest duaghter Spice took dominance. Current Memebrs Young Ones current number 16 members of December 2012. Spice (VYF160) Dominant Female Issac (VYM151) Dominant Male Dango (VYM164) Flame (VYF166) Maddey (VYF168) Nita (VYF170) Van (VYM171) Cahola (VYF172) Brisk (VYM173) Girgo (VYM174) Rugbie (VYM176) Mr. Right (VYM177) Noia (VYF178) Spattle (VYF180) Reese (VYM181) Cinna (VYF182) All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Young Ones. Morgause (VAF005) Igraine (VAF004) Keros (VDM055) Sprite (VEM072) Jubulani (VYF001) Tonga (VYF002) Tswana (VYF003) Lesotho (VYM004) Stinker (VYM005) Moris (VYM006) Nguni (VYM007) Holly (VYF008) Brambles (VYF009) Anderile (VYF010) Piglet (VYF011) Pooh (VYF012) Rooh (VYF013) Eeyore (VYM014) Tigger (VYM015) Pippin (VYM019) VYF020 VYF021 Poppy (VYF023) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) VYM026 Hunca Munca (VYF027) Venus (VYF028) Javis (VYM029) Megan (VYF030) Darwin (VYM031) Presephon (VYF032) VYM033 VYF034 Scardey Cat (VYF035) Oliver (VYM036) Merlin (VYM037) Biko (VYM038) Frodo (VYM039) Merkina (VYF040) VYP041 VYP042 VYP043 VYP044 Alexi (VYF045) Neil (VYM046) Rik (VYM047) VYP048 VYP049 VYP050 Amadalia (VYP051) Leia (VYF052) John Boy (VYM057) Jason (VYM58) Jim Bob (VYM059) Mary Ellen (VYF060) Douglas (VYM061) Niko (VYM062) Ally (VYF063) Gato (VYM064) Mickey Weasel (VYM065) VYP066 VYP057 VYP068 Tom (VYF069) Jerry (VYF070) Elrond (VYM071) Arwen (VYM072) Aragorn (VYM073) Faramir (VYF074) Jaxta (VYF075) Lil Foot (VYM076) Marnpar (VYM077) Nanty Walsha (VYF078) Commodus (VYM079) Maximus (VYM080) Katinha (VYF081) Getafix (VYM082) Obelix (VYM083) Asterix (VYF084) Gretta (VYF085) Tilly (VYF086) Sam (VYM087) Eddie (VYM088) Alchemilli (VYF089) Leo (VYM090) VYM091 VYM092 Shakti (VYF093) Ivory (VYF094) Veda (VYF095) Ndebele (VYM096) Zulu (VYM097) Khoi Khoi (VYM098) Venda (VYM099) Mia Moya (VYF100) Grog (VYM101) Glufs (VYM102) Tufs (VYF103) Himmel (VYF104) Lisani (VYF108) Ousik (VYM109) Habusu (VYM110) Ahadi (VYF111) Phalanges Paah (VYF112) Teabag (VYM113) Biltong (VYM114) Tequila (VYF115) Aurinko (VYM122) Louilou (VYM123) Heidi (VY?M24) Sepp (VYM125) Cude (VYM126) Maja (VYF127) Lotte (VYF128) Philippe (VYM129) Homestar Runner (VYM130) Foxymoron (VYF132) Scrutney Gippo (VYF133) Shady (VYM134) Weena (VYM135) Bungle (VYM136) Axel (VYM137) Slash (VYM138) Rose (VYF139) Kyle (VYM140) Eris (VYM141) Stan (VYM142) Kenny (VYM143) Martle (VYF144) Serge (VYM145) Jeffrey (VYM146) Rodger (VYM147) Plux (VYF148) Hannah (VYF149) Lewis (VYM150) William (VYM151) Gracie May (VYF152) Allegro (VFFM136) Kondan (VYM153) Issac (VYM154) Tammy (VYF155) Loony (VYF156) Walter (VYM157) Muppy (VYF158) Charles (VYM159) Spice (VYF160) Marty (VYM161) Aleena (VYF162) Edith (VYF163) Dango (VYM164) Melicha (VYF165) VYF166 Vakar (VYM167) Maddey (VYF168) Mr. Bob (VYM169) Nita (VYF170) Van (VYM171) Cahola (VYF172) Brisk (VYM173) Girgo (VYM174) VYF175 Rugbie (VYM176) Mr. Right (VYM177) Nonia (VYF178) VYM179 Spattle (VYF180) Reese (VYM181) Cinna (VYF182) Rivals The Young Ones' main rivals today are the Zappa, Vivian and Gattaca. They used to encounter the Whiskers, Elveera, Frisky, Rascals and Balrog till they moved away. The Young Ones also encounter a wild group know as the Abba. History October 1995: Morgause and Igraine teamed up with Keros and Arah. Morgause and Keros became the dominant pair. January 1996: '''Igraine gave birth to Jubulani, Tango, Tswana and Lesotho. '''March 1996: Morgause gave birth to Morris and Stinker. December 1996: Morgause gave birth to Nguni, Holly, Anderile and Brambles. February 1997: Morgause gave birth to Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Roo and Eeyore. August 1997: Morgause gave birth to Durnik and VYM018. November 1997: Morgause gave birth to Pippin, VYF020, VYF021 and Poppy. December 1997: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''Janaury 1998: Morgause gave birth to VYM023, Muppet, Dorf and Hunca Munca. June 1998: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''July 1998: '''Morgause gave birth to Venus, Javis and Megan. '''August 1998: '''Morgause was pregnant again. She evicted Holly, Brambles, Piglet and Anderile who formed the Whiskers. '''October 1998: '''Morgause gave birth to Darwin, Presephon, one female and male pup. '''November 1998: '''Arah died. '''December 1998: '''Pooh was pregnant. '''January 1999: Pooh gave birth to Scardey Cat, Oliver and Merlin. Morgause gave birth to Biko, Frodo and Merkina. March 1999: Hunca Munca was pregnant. April 1999: Hunca Munca gave birth to Alexi, Neil and Rik. September 1999: Morgause was pregnant. Megan died. August 1999: '''Morgause gives birth to Amadalia and Leia. '''November 1999: '''Morgause gave birth to John Boy, Jason, Jim Bob, Mary Ellen and Douglas. '''December 1999: Igraine, Jubulani, Tango and Tswana left the group and formed the Frisky. Janaury 2000: '''Merkina was seen mating with Basil. '''February 2000: Merkina was pregnant. March 2000: '''Merkina gave birth to Niko and Ally. '''April 2000: '''Leia was pregnant. '''May 2000: Leia gave birth to Mickey Weasel. June 2000: Morgause was pregnant. Merkina and Leia were evicted. July 2000: '''Morgause gave birth to Tom and Jerry. '''October 2000: '''Morgause gave birth to Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen and Faramir. '''November 2000: Leia died. February 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. Merkina Amadaliawas evicted. '''March 2001: '''Morgause gave birth to Jaxta, Lil Foot, Marnpar and Nanty Walsha. '''August 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''September 2001: Morgause gave birth to Commodus, Maximus and Katinha. October 2001: '''Morgause was pregnant. '''November 2001: Morgause gave birth to Asterix, Getafix and Obelix. December 2001: '''Merkina died. '''Janaury 2002: '''Tom was pregnant. '''February 2002: '''Tom gave birth to Gretta, Tilly and Sam. Sprite joined the group. '''March 2002: Morgause was pregnant. Neil died. May 2002: Morgause gave birth to Alchemilla, Eddi and Leo. July 2002: '''John Boy and Biko were Last Seen. '''September 2002: '''Morgause gave birth to Ivory, Shakti and Veda. Pippin, Moppet and Dorf joined the Frisky mob. '''November 2002: '''Morgause gave birth to Zulu, Khoi Khoi, Venda, Maia Moya and Ndebele. '''Janaury 2003: '''Jason was Last Seen. '''February 2003: '''Kateinha was pregnant. '''March 2003: '''Kateinha gave birth to Glufs, Himmel and Tufs. '''July 2003: Mickey Weasel disappeared. October 2003: Elrond disappeared. November 2003: '''Morgause was pregnant. Jaxta, Lil' Foot, Marpnar and Kateinha left the group and form the Mathers. '''December 2003: Morgause gave birth to Grog and Spaff. Nanty Walsha was evicted and joined the Mathers. February 2004: Morgause died. Veda took dominance and was pregnant. Asterix and Shakti were evicted. March 2004: Veda gave birth to Phalanges Paah, Ousik, Ahadi Habusu and Lisani. April 2004: Sprite died. Aragorn took over as the dominant male. One encountered with the Elveera. May 2004: '''Veda mated with Zaphod. '''June 2004: '''Veda was pregnant. '''July 2004: Veda gave birth to Teabag, Biltong and Tequila. August 2004: Veda died. Asterix took dominance. October 2004: Alexander and Einstein, from the Whiskers mob, joined the group. Alexander became the dominant male. November 2004: '''Aragorn, Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Ndebele, Zulu, Venda and Grog formed the Commandos. '''March 2005: Asterix, Maia Moya and Lisani gave birth to Lotte, Aurinko, Maja, Cube, Sepp, Louilou, Heidi and Silas. September 2005: '''Asterix was pregnant. '''August 2005: Asterix gave to Stitches, Philippe and Homestar Runner. November 2005: '''Asterix was pregnant. '''December 2005: Asterix gave birth to Scrutney Gippo and Foxymoron. January 2006: '''Lisani and Maia Moya formed the Basilisk Mob. Habusu, Teabag and Biltong left the group and joined the Elveera. '''April 2006: Tequila gave birth to Shady, Weena and Bungle. June 2006: Tequila, Phalanges Paah and Shady left the group. July 2006: Glufs left the group and joined Zappa mob. Tequila, Phalanges Paah and Shady form the PQ mob. October 2006: Aurinko roved at the Whiskers and mated with Flower. November 2006: Asterix gave birth to Axel, Slash and Rose. December 2006: One encounter with Whiskers and Axel was adopted into Whiskers. May 2007: '''Lotte was pregnant. '''June 2007: Lotte aborted. July 2007: '''Homestar Runner, Philippe and Weena went roving. '''August 2007: '''Weena and Bungle went roving. '''September 2007: Homestar Runner left the group and joined the Aztecs. October 2007: '''Homestar Runner returned to the group. '''November 2007: Asterix and Alexander died. Lotte took dominance. Maja, Stitches, Foxymoron and Rose left the group and formed the Pokemon. Demember 2007: '''Kyle, Eric, Stan and Kenny joined the group. Homestar Runner and Philippe went roving. Unknown dominant male. '''January 2008: '''Kyle became the dominant male. Philippe, Homestar Runer, Weenie, Bungle and Slash left the group and formed the Igauna. '''Feburady 2008: '''Eric went roving twince while Stan went roving ones. '''March 2008: Lotte was pregnant. Eric, Stan and Kenny went roving. April 2008: '''Lotte gave birth to Martle, Serge and Jeffrey. One encounter with Commandos. '''May 2008: '''One encounter with Gattaca and a wild group. '''June 2008: Kenny went roving. July: 2008: '''Scruttney Gippo aborted her litter. '''August 2008: Eric, Stan and Kenny went roving. One encouter with a wild group and Elveera. September 2008: Lotte was pregnant. Scutney Gippo was evicted. Eric, Stan and Kenny went roving. One encounter with Elveera October 2008: Lotte gave birth to Roger, Plux, Lewis and Hannah. November 2008: '''Kenny Eric and Stan went roving. '''December 2008: Eric and Stan went roving three times each. Kenny was hit by a car and died. January 2009: Eric and Stan went roving. Scrutney Gippo was pregnant. Febuary 2009: Scrutney Gippo gave birth but lost her litter. Eric and Stan were Last Seen. March 2009: '''Kyle was found dead. Lotte was pregnant. Scutney Gippo was evicted twice. No dominant male. '''April 2009: Frisky male Allegro joined the group and became the dominant male. Lotte gave birth to William and Gracie May. May 2009: '''Scrutney Gippo aborted. Three encounters with Zappa. '''June 2009: '''Two encounters with Zappa. '''July 2009: '''Lotte was pregnant. '''August 2009: Lotte aborted but quickly got pregnant again. Serge went roving. One encounter with the Elveera September 2009: Lottle was pregnant. Scutney Gippo and Martle were evicted. Serge and Jeffrey went roving. One encounter with the Zappa October 2009: Lotte gave birth to Kondan, Issac and Tammy. November 2009: Lotte disappeared. Serge, Jeffrey and Rodger went roving. December 2009: Serge, Jeffrey, Rodger and Lewis went roving. January 2010: '''Scrutney Gippo was pregnant. Martle and Plux were evicted. One encounter with Zappa. '''February 2010: Scrutney gave birth to Loony, Walter, Muppy and Charles. March 2010: Plux was pregnant. One encounter with Rascals April 2010: '''Two wild males appared. Plux gave birth but her litter was killed by the Rascals. '''May 2010: Mertle was pregnant but Mertle aborted. One encounter with Zappa. June 2010: Two encounters with Zappa. July 2010: Roger went roving. August 2010: '''Serge, Jeffrey, Roger, Kondan, Isaac, Jimmy and Bill went roving. '''September 2010: '''Scutney Gipppo was prepgnant. Tammy was evicted. Mertle, Plux, Tammy and Hanna appreared three times each. '''October 2010: Scrutney Gippo gave Spice, Edith, Marty, Aleena and Dongo. Merlte, Tammy and Hannah were evicted. November 2010: '''Mertle, Anna and Tammy left the group and formed the Tigers. '''Decmber 2010: Serge, Jeffrey, Roger, Kondan, Lewis and William went roving. Janaury 2011: Scrutney Gippo aborted. February 2011: '''Issac, Walter and Charles went roving. Two encounters with Vivian. '''March 2011: Scrutney Gippo was pregnant. Three encounters with Young Ones and one with Vivian and Gattaca. April 2011: '''Scrutney Gippo gave birth to Melicha, VYF166 and Vakar. '''May 2011: '''Issac, Walter and Charles went roving. One encounter with Vivian. '''June 2011: '''Two encounters with Gattaca and one with Zappa. '''July 2011: Edith aborted. One encounter with Zappa. Serge, Jeffrey, Roger, Lewix and William left the group. August 2011: '''Scuntey Gippo was pregnant. Plux, Hanna and Lonney were evicted. Kondan, Isaac, Walter, Charles and Dango went roving. '''September 2011: Scruntey Gippo gave birth to Middey, Mr. Bob, Nita and Van. One encounter with Gattaca. October 2011: '''Isaac, Walter, Charles, Dango and Marty went roving. Three encounters with Vivian. '''November 2011: '''Scruntey Gippo was pregnant, became sick and disappeared. Plux, Gracie May, Looney and Muppy were evicted. Two encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. '''December 2011: '''Plux became the dominant female and she was pregnant. Two encounters with Zappa and one with Vivian. '''Janaury 2012: '''Plux gave birth to Cahola, Brisk, Girgo, VYF175 and Rugbie. '''Febraury 2012: Loony aborted. VYF175 was predated. Allegro, Walter, Charles, Dango, Marty went roving. One encounter with Gattaca and one with Vivian. March 2012: Allegro, Isaac, Walter, Charles, Dango, Marty and Melton went roving. Three encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. April 2012: '''Plux was pregnant. Gracie May, Looney, Muppy and Edith were evicted and left the group. Allegro died. Issac became the new dominant male. '''May 2012: '''Plux gave birth to Mr. Right, Nonia and VYM179. '''June 2012: '''Andy Mad appeared. Kondan, Marty, Charles and Vakar went roving and left the group. '''July 2012: '''Aleen was pregnant. VYM0179 was predated. '''August 2012: '''Aleena lost her litter. Plux was pregnant. Spice, Aleena and Melicha were evicted. Two encounters with Vivian. '''September 2012: Plux gave birth to Slattle, Reese and Cinna. Five encounters with Gattaca and one with Vivian. October 2012: Isaac, Dango, Maddley, Van and Brisk went roving. Two encounters with Zappa. '''November 2012: '''Plux was predated. Isaac, Dango, Maddley, Van, Brisk, Girgo and Rugbie went roving. One encounter with Vivian and Zappa. '''December 2012: '''Spice became the new dominant female. Three encounters with Gattaca. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs